The present invention generally relates to devices for charging batteries, and more particularly to a vehicle mounted device for charging a transponder.
Go-cart racing has become an increasingly popular recreational activity throughout the United States. Typically, many go-carts driven by people of all ages race for several laps around a long, winding, closed track. The cart that finishes the predetermined number of laps first is generally rewarded in some manner, thereby simulating the procedures followed in professional auto racing.
Traditionally, an employee of the track will be positioned adjacent the finish line and manually keep track of what racing order the carts are running. The employee may even post the carts' number in the order they're running on a scoreboard, thereby giving the drivers and spectators an idea of how the race is progressing. This method of keeping track of the carts running order is tedious, often times inaccurate, and a waste of employee resources.
A more efficient and reliable system has developed which utilizes transponders mounted in each cart. The transponders continuously transmit to a computer, via radio frequency signals, a cart's position on the track. The computer then keeps track of the carts running order. This information, in turn, can, if desired, be electronically displayed on a scoreboard.
While a transponder based tracking system is far more efficient than a manual tracking system, it still requires manual maintenance. After each race, or at the end of a day, each transponder mounted to a cart must be removed and placed in a recharging unit for several hours. When they are done recharging, they must be manually mounted back to the carts.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a device which will automatically recharge a transponder while it remains mounted to a go-cart.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a transponder charging unit that is durable and will not be affected by dust, dirt, and other debris.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a transponder charging unit that is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a transponder charging unit that derives its power directly from a go-cart's engine.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.